I Just Can't Stop Loving You
by Rin's Adoptive Mommy
Summary: 'I've got him now' Izaya thought gleefully. He smiled brightly. "Oh thank you, Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed, giving the giant an enormous hug that may or may not have been apart of the act.'Oh Kami' The blonde exclaimed in his mind. "Get off!" came the strangled cry before Shizuo tripped. Shizuo and Izaya are at it again, but this time Izaya wants more than a fight...Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

****_Why hell, hello! I know I have my other stories to work on...but I've kind of lost my muse for them; I'm not giving up!...just lost my muse for a while. Anywhoooo, my friend, **rabidyaoifangirl13, **asked me to make a Shizaya RP with her...so I did! She played as Izaya, and I played as Shizuo! We both love yoai and we both love Shizaya, so it all works out! And if you're reading this, you also share our sentiments. ;P We've already written it all out, therefore, there will be no worrying about discontinuation...I just have to post the chaps! __So go ahead read!_

___**P.S.** This is a **YOAI **fic; A.K.A. **BOY LOVE.** If you don't like that...press the back button now. Besides, you saw the genres and the pairing...this should come as no surprise. That is all. ^_^  
_

(_'Thoughts'_ "Speaking")

_**Disclaimer: **We own nussing! Nussing but our sick little minds. ;P So enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 1**

The black haired teen sighed as he observed his flawless nails, his foot tapping impatiently while he waited in the math workroom for the student he was to tutor.

"Tch, damn math teacher." grumbled the future Fortissimo of Ikebukuro as he stalked his way down the halls of Raira Academy. "I don't need some damn smart ass kid telling me how to do math. I hate math."

He was currently on his way to meet up with his new tutor, courtesy of his math teacher. "Who the hell decided to mix letters in the number anyways?"

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trouser, the blonde turned down another hall and spotted the door to the math workroom. "Aaagh, might as well get this over with as quick as possible." he sighed as he reached the classroom and stretched his hand out towards the door. This kid better not piss me off."

"Well hello Shizu-chan!" izaya crooned as the blonde opened the door, a snarky grin on his face. "Ready to begin?"

"Izaaaaayaaaa!" Shizuo growled as he spotted the flea. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, to try and teach that tiny protozoan brain of yours the basic fundamentals of Algebra of course!" the ravenette said as he walked towards the other.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the implication of Izaya's words, then narrowed as the blonde thought of the hell he would be put through. "Oh hell no!" he yelled and pointed an accusing finger at the ravenette, "YOU'RE my math tutor!?"

"Hell yes!" Izaya exclaimed as he grabbed Shizuo's messy shirt front and pushed him into a chair, locking the door behind him. "And you aren't leaving today until you know the quadratic formula by heart." he smirked.

Gripping the sides of the desk, Shizuo glared up at his nemesis and hissed, "The hell I am, I'm not going to be stuck in a room with just you for two hours." Shizuo then proceeded to stand up and tower over the small ravenette. "And keep your hands off of me ya damn flean."

Izaya simply smirked and held up a key. "This is the key to the door." He then dropped it in his underwear. "And it's not coming out until after the lesson."

"Oh yeah, " taunted Shizuo, "how about I just hold you upside down by your ankles and shake the damn thing out?" He then sneered as he clenched his fists, ready to follow through with his threat.

In a split second the small teen has his butterfly knife to the blonde's throat, his smile never faltering. "You won't get to graduate, and not because of grades."

The future Fortissimo snarled and cocked one of his fists back, ready to punch the flea's lights out. "Why you little-" He paused mid-strike as he thought about how disappointed his mother would be if he failed to graduate. "Awe damn." Shizuo grunted and sat back down.

"I take it you're going to cooperate?" the smaller teen said, putting his knife away.

Shizuo drawled out a "Yeah" and slumped in his chair. "Hurry up and tutor me asshole, I want to be out of here and away from you as soon as possible."

Izaya smirked and bent down picking up a stack of math workbooks and plopping them onto the desk with a loud bang. "Then let's hit the books!" He chimed, sitting down.

Eyes bulging out of his head, Shizuo stared at the stack of evil on his desk. "Why the hell are there so many books!?" The blonde picked up one and dangled it in front of his face as he scowled at it. There was no way in hell they were actually going to go through all of these workbooks.

"Because unlike your body, your brain is puny and shriveled from not being properly used" Izaya sighed. "It needs a workout, and these books are your weights."

"Hey! I'm not stupid ya damn flea!" snapped Shizuo, "I just hate math. So instead of insulting me, you should get to tutoring before I snap your skinny neck."

The ravenette calmly sat back down and crossed his legs, resting his head in his hand. "Fine. Start working on problem one," he said as he pointed to the workbook.

Shizuo pulled a pencil out of his back pocket and started to work out the first problem. _'2x + 2 = 6 eh?'_ thought the blonde, _'Seems easy enough.'_ He managed to get through subtracting the two from both sides, but started to get frustrated when it came to getting the 'x' by itself. "Aaargh, this is what I hate about Algebra, what the hell am I supposed to do with the x?"

Izaya chuckled softly. "Well 2 and x are being multiplied right? So what's the opposite of multiplication?"

"Uuuugh…" Shizuo scratched the back of his head and huffed, "Division?"

"Ohmygoodness! It's a miracle!" the ravanette cried dramatically, a hand to his forehead. "He knows what division is!" He laughed, holding his stomach.

The blonde instantly turned red and growled. "Shut the hell up ya damn louse!" Shizuo gripped his pencil as he tried to refrain from punching Izaya's face in. "I already told you I ain't stupid!" he barked, face turning a deeper shade of red as the flea continued to laugh.

"Sorry." Izaya said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I just couldn't resist." He cleared his throat, becoming professional again. "Now divide 2 from x and 4" he instructed.

"Tch." Doing as he was told, Shizuo divided the two from x and four. Once canceling out the two from the side with the x and reducing the fraction 4/2, the future Fortissimo smiled when he figured out the answer. "Ha! The answer is 2! X equals 2!"

'_It's actually kinda cute when he smiles like that'_ the small teen thought to himself. 'Like a little kid…' "Congrats Shizu-chan! Now do the rest of the lesson."

"Stop calling me 'Shizu-chan'!" griped the blonde, "My name is Shi-zu-o!" Despite his grumbling, Shizuo got to work on the rest of the tem problems on the page, stopping every now and again to ask Izaya about what to do next. After finishing the last problem, Shizuo sat back and sighed happily.

Izaya smirked at the blonde. "Proud of yourself aren't we?" he observed, closing the workbook. "But it still took you an hour and a half to do ten simple problems."

Shizuo's eye twitched and his smile fell. _'Damn flea always ruining my happiness.'_ "Shut the hell up ya damn louse. Can I leave now? I'm getting tired of seeing your ugly ass face."

Izaya leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the table with his signature smirk on his face. "Nope." The flea laughed lightly. "Since there's still a half hour left and I'm still in charge, you have to tell me about yourself."

"Say what?" responded the confused blond, "What the hell does that have to do with you helping me understand math?"

"If I get to understand you better, then I'll know which methods to use to teach." he lied. '_I just really want to know why he's so angry all the time.'_ he smiled inwardly .

Shizuo eyed the smaller teen suspiciously and snapped. "Bulshit." '_Tch, stupid flea thinks I'm going to believe anything he says. Idiot.' _"But if it'll get me out of here any sooner, I'll tell you something about me."

"You are smart if you can see through one of my lies Shizu-chan." the ravenette chuckled. "Can I know why you're so angry all the time? And why you're so strong?"

"Don't patronize me flea." Shizuo warned as he slouched in his chair and scowled at his nemesis, "And I'm always pissed because you're always finding some way to fuck up my life."

Izaya simply smirked. "I'm flattered that you get so hot and flustered over me," he snickered teasingly, trying to rile the blonde up.

Shizuo spluttered and his cheeks dusted pink, "Don't say it like that ya damn pervert!" he reached out and gripped the collar of Izaya's signature fur-rimmed jacket. "You just piss me off is all!"

The smaller teen didn't even flinch, still smirking. "Oh Shizu-chan," he purred, "you're so strong~" he rand a hand down the other's chest.

A slight shiver ran up and down the blonde's body. '_The hell? The flea actually looks kinda...'_

Shizuo's breathe hitched as he realized what he was about to think. '_Grrr, that dirty litte-'_ "Bastard!" He tossed the ravenette across the classroom. "Keep your freaky little hands off of me!"

Izaya grunted as he hit the wall and slid down to the floor. "My, my," he panted, "quite an arm you have there." He winced as he laughed weakly.

Shizuo paused in surprise, '_I thought he would have been able to avoid that. Asshole must be getting soft.'_ He then walked up to the smaller teen and held out his hand. "Tch, shut up and give me the key so I can leave."

The ravenette took the key out of his pants, his shirt riding up as he did so. He kissed it before handing it over. "Good luck on your exam tomorrow." he smirked.

'_Damn, I forgot he had it in his pants.'_ Instead of taking the key, Shizuo slapped Izaya's hand away and then hauled the ravenette up by the scruff of his jacket. "You open the door." He grunted while pushing Izaya towards the door.

The flea slowly walked to the door, holding his right side. "You know Shizu-chan," he said as he unlocked it, "I don't think you quite know what your in for." He opened the door and gestured with a smirk. "After you."

"Tch, whatever." Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers, Shizuo walked past Izaya, out the classroom door, and down the hall. "See ya, flea."

Izaya closed the door and started laughing hysterically. "This is going to be so much fun!" He picked up the pencil his foe had left behind and gave it a kiss, smirking. "Get ready Shizu-chan," he murmed, "before you know it, you'll be mine."

_Aaaand that it is for Chappie One! Please give us some feedback and/or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism; any and all comments (minus flames) are greatly appreciated. _

_Until next time, Bye-Bye!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shizuo groaned as he walked into his math class. '_Damn I hate this class.'_ he grumbled in his mind as he made his way towards one of the seats in the back, dropping his bag onto the floor next to a desk and plopping down in the seat. After glancing at the wall-clock, he sighed. _'Might as well study before class starts in ten.'_

"Hard at work I see." an arrogant voice came from directly behind the blonde. "What a good boy you are Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered in his ear.

A familiar shiver ran down Shizuo's entire body as he jumped in surprise. "Izaaaayaaaa." he growled as he snapped his notebook closed and turned to face the flea.

"What?" the flea said in mock innocence, putting a finger to his mouth cutely. "I was just commenting on how hard you seem to be working." He snickered a bit.

Shizuo's eyes subconsciously traveled to where Izaya's finger lay. _'Huh, his lips are really pink…and they look so smooth.'_ Realizing where it was that he'd been looking, Shizuo's cheeks dusted pink and he frowned up at his nemesis and growled out, "Shut up flea, and keep your face away from mine or I'll break it." He then turned back around in his seat.

The ravenette smirked and got up from his own seat before circling around Shizuo to put his elbows on the desk and head in his hands, staring into the blonde's face. "Shizu-chaaan." he cooed.

Said 'Shizu-chan' rolled his eyes and snapped out a "What ugly?" before frowning.

"You're blushing." Izaya whispered before poking Shizuo's cheeks and giggling.

"Wh-…I…but…aarrgh" stuttered the blonde, cheeks turning redder out of embarrassment and something else. '_Damn! He would notice that…he looks really cute when he giggles too…aaaahhh, what_ _the hell am I thinking!?' _"Tch, the hell I am!" The older teen cried out as he shoved Izaya's face away.

"Ow!" Izaya frowned as he stuck out his tongue and poked it. He glared at Shizuo. "You made me bite my tongue you neanderthal!"

"Well you shouldn't have stuck your ugly- _'beautiful' _-mug in front of my face!"

"I demand you take me to the nurse's office!" commanded the ravenette, crossing his arms.

"Piss off! I ain't doing shit!"

As the two continued to argue, their teacher walked in, neither teen noticing and therefore continued with their bickering.

"You have two legs, so use 'em!"

"It's your fault my mouth is bleeding!" Izaya yelled as he slammed his hands on the desk, making everyone turn to stare at them. "So you need to take responsibility!"

Growling as he shot up from his seat, Shizuo towered over the smaller male, ready to retaliate. But before he could say anything, Nakamura-san walked over and pushed the boys apart. "Izaya, Shizuo, what are you boys fighting about this time?" she sighed, eying both males warily.

"This brute pushed me, which caused me to bite my tongue, and now he won't take me to the infirmary!" Izaya cried out, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

Snickers were heard across the classroom. Nakamura-san turned her head to level a frown at them before turning back around to glare at the future Fortissimo.

"Hewajima Shizuo-"

"Nakamura-san, he-"

"I don't want to hear it Heiwajima, you WILL escort Orihara-kun to the infirmary,-"

"But-"

"-and then you will escort yourself to the Dean's."

Shizuo clenched his teeth together but nodded in understanding. "Hai, Nakamura-san."

Izaya bowed his head respectfully. "Arigatou, sensei." he said before walking off with a triumphant smirk on his face. "Come on Shizu-chan~" he called sweetly.

A growl and a curse were heard before the blonde stomped after the ravenette. As they made their way out the door and down the hall to the infirmary, Shizuo kept silent, a frown marring his handsome face.

The smaller teen threaded his arm with the blonde's and giggled in delight. "Oh this is so much fun, Shizu-chan!"

Snapping out of his stupor, Shizuo looked down at their joined arms then snatched his away from the flea's. "Don't touch me you little faggot."

The Izaya's face fell and he stopped. "….What did you just call me?" he whispered.

Shizuo smirked and turned to face the smaller teen as he slowly repeated what he'd said. "I said, don't touch me you LITTLE FAGGOT."

Izaya drew back his hand and slapped the blonde-HARD. Tears gathered in his eyes as he glared at Shizuo angrily, his body trembling. "How dare you!"

Shizuo's head snapped to the right, eyes widening in shock. _'What the…'_ Blinking rapidly, the blonde slowly turned his head to stare at the smaller male. "What the hell!?"

Izaya slapped him again on the other cheek. "Asshole!" he shrieked, "Jerk! Douche bag!" He repeatedly hit the blonde wherever he could reach, face, chest, arms. He was blinded by rage and hot tears, lashing out furiously. "Do you have any fucking idea about the shit I go through every fucking day because of assholes like you, you fucking homophobic piece of shit!?"

Being the humanoid brick wall that he was, Shizuo simply stood there in shock, watching the smaller teen as he ranted and raved. _'What the hell!? All I said was don't touch me. I ALWAYS tell him that I didn't say anything diff-' _ The blonde's train of thought screeched to a halt as he thought over what he'd said. _'Shit, is he pissed because I called him a faggot?'_

"Oi, are you pissed 'cuz I called you a faggot?"

Izaya looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "No shit you fucking protozoan! Do you have any idea how offensive that term is!? Especially to those like me!?"

As the flea's words sunk in, Shizuo's lip curled up in disgust. "You're gay!" It wasn't a question, but a statement. "I should have known that a little fur-wearing creep like you would be gay." And with that, the blonde snorted and walked away, heading towards the Dean's.

The ravenette drew his knife and threw it at Shizuo, but it fell short, clattering to the floor. Shizuo never even looked back. Izaya crumbled to the ground, the blonde giant's retreating form the last thing he saw before he fainted from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo! __We're back with Chappie 3! If you haven't noticed by now, I will be posting each new chapter every Wednesday. :) Since this particular chapter is so long, it will be cut in half; Part 2 will be posted next week. ;p Enjoy!_**  
**

**Chapter 3 Part 1  
**

After being chewed out by the Dean, Shizuo was sent back to class. Oddly enough when he returned, Izaya was not there. In fact, Izaya was not present in any of his classes that day, something about the flea being sent home because he was sick. _'Tch, whatever.' _Shizuo thought as he walked home, backpack slung across one of his shoulders and a hand in his pocket. _'The little shit probably got scared and ran away. Too afraid he'd be found out...Little creep.'_

He kicked a pebble out of his path and took a sharp left. The street he walked down led him passed Russia Sushi where a big, dark Russian man waved at him and passed him a flier. "Shizuo! Why look sad! Eat sushi! Sushi good! Sushi make you smile!"

"Not now Simon." replied the teen, taking the outstretched flier and then giving the older male a two-finger salute.

"Make sure and come back to have sushi, Shizuo!"

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuo drawled out. He took another sharp left then walked six more blocks before coming to a stop in front of his apartment complex. _'Wait, did he say I looked sad?'_ The blonde thought, referring to the sushi salesman's words. _'I'm not sad! Why the hell would I be sad!?' _Izaya's enraged face flashed through his mind.

He clenched his teeth hard and snorted before making his way into the lobby of the complex and turning right. _'I don't give a damn about that fucking louse. That little creep can go jump off a building for all I care. The less freaks like him we have in the world, the better.'_ he reasoned as he made his way up some stairs and down the hall to his apartment door.

The blonde walked through the door and slipped off his shoes before heading straight to the kitchen for a snack.

'_I mean, any guy who even THINKS about doing…stuff with another guy is sick. Right?' _After pulling out a bottle of milk and some pudding from the fridge, he took a seat and began to eat his snack.

As he chugged down some of his milk, his mind wandered back to his first tutoring session with the flea, and to today's morning at school. All he could think about was how adorable the flea had looked.

'_Wait-what!?'_ The blonde spluttered and choked on his milk, horror filling him as the substance of his thoughts registered in his mind. _'The hell!? That fucking creep is NOT a-…ador…' _ Unable to even complete his thought, Shizuo continuously coughed as he got up and grabbed a rag to clean up his mess.

'_I am NOT gay. The flea is NOT adorable. I am NOT gay. The flea is...'_ were the only thoughts running through his disheveled mind as he finished cleaning up and headed to his room.

Izaya had woken up in the infirmary; apparently someone had found him passed out in the hallway and had then taken him there. After firmly insisting that he was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital, the nurse had signed a home pass and gave him some antibiotics.

He was now home, sitting on the floor of the shower like he had been for the past half an hour, the water now cold. He sighed and decided to get out. _'Before I really do have to go to the hospital…'_ He then chuckled sadly; no hospital could help with the pain he was feeling now. _'And to think I had believed I had even a fraction of a chance.'_ he thought.

The ravenette didn't even bother with wrapping himself up in a towel, instead he burrowed under the covers of his black silk sheets, the water making them cling to his body. _'It's not like rejection is anything new to me…So why does it hurt so much this time?'_ He thought back to the beginning of the school year when he'd been so excited to have the intriguing Heiwajima Shizuo in his class because then he would finally get to know the secret behind the giant's superhuman strength.

'_It was long before my thirst for knowledge became a thirst for something else…' _He had wanted to become closer to the temperamental blonde, going so far as to antagonize the giant into fighting with him. Izaya smiled wryly. _'He looked so cute when he first got mad at me, so angry that he couldn't hit me. Who knew he was so adorable when he blushed, too?' _The ravenette giggled when he thought of Shizuo's cheeks turning bright pink at the two of them being so close.

'_Wait a minute!'_ Izaya bolted upright as a thought struck him. '_He had blushed. He wouldn't have blushed if he truly hated me, right?' _The ravenette's eyebrows furrowed in thought: Shizuo had blushed twice during their tutoring session when Izaya had teased him, and again this morning when the two of them had made physical contact. _'Could it be he likes me too?'_

A wide grin split his face as he jumped up. "Yes!" Izaya laughed as he jumped up and down happily on his bed. "I have a chance!" he cheered. "I have a chance!"

He flopped back down on the bed and hugged a pillow to his chest. _'I have a chance…'_ The ravenette's signature smirk crept onto his face, the wheels in his head turning. He hopped up and dashed to his closet where he pulled on black jeans, a black v-neck, and his favorite coat. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. _'Just you wait Heiwajima Shizuo; I'm going to make you realize you want me!' _Laughing gleefully, the flea ran through Ikebukuro- straight to his target's house.

"C'mon, you can do this!" Izaya stood in front of Shizuo's apartment, his hand poised to knock. He had been prepping himself since leaving his place to do this. But now, fifteen minutes after getting here, the ravenette had stage fright. "Come on Izaya, just knock!" He was starting to get annoyed with himself and kicked the wall. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Inside the apartment, Heiwajima Kasuka paused on his way to the kitchen. "Hm?" He turned towards the front door and walked towards it, prepared to open it when his older brother came down the stairs.

"Hey Kasuka, going somewhere?"

Said little brother shook his head and pointed towards the door. "I heard something. I was going to check to see what it was." The older Heiwajima brother frowned slightly and walked over to the door and his brother.

"Never mind, I'll do it. It could be something or someone dangerous, so you go in the living room."

Kasuka simply shrugged and walked away, mumbling about "overprotective onii-sans". Focusing all of his attention on the door in front of him, Shizuo made a fist with one hand and poised it in the air, ready to strike while gripping the door handle with his other hand and wrenched open the door.

"Gah!" Izaya jumped as the door was wrenched open. He spotted the blonde standing in the doorway, fist raised. "Oh…h-hi, Shizu-chan." he said weakly, raising a hand in greeting with an apologetic smile on his face.

Said 'Shizu-chan' blinked slowly twice before he lowered his fist and smacked his teeth. "Tch, what the hell are you doing here? Stalking me?"

'_Alright, time to put my acting skills to the test!'_ The ravenette lowered his head and looked up at the blond from under his eyelashes. "A-actually, I came here to apologize for what I did to you earlier." He bit his lip cutely, blushing to add to the effect. _'That had to have worked!'_

'_Aaahh, why does he have to be so damn cute!?' _Shizuo cried out in his head. He felt his cheeks heat up and gripped his doorknob harder, successfully denting it.

"Fine, you apologized. Now leave." He tried to growl, but it came out a little shakier than he wanted. _'Dammit! What is wrong with me!? I'm not gay!'_ With that thought in mind, the blonde made to close his door.

"Wait, Shizu-chan!" Izaya cried out, making his voice tremble. "Can't you please forgive me?" The ravenette clasped his hands together, looking up at the other through fake tears.

Shizuo's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the flea. With his hands clasped together, a pout on his lips, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and tears in his eyes, Izaya looked so fragile and breathtaking.

"U-uh…yeah, whatever flea." he stuttered. He couldn't understand why Izaya's heartbroken face and pleading had effected him so much, but he did know that he needed to get away before he did something he would regret.

The small teen looked absolutely edible.

'_Shit…'_

'_I've got him now!'_ Izaya thought gleefully. He smiled brightly. "Oh thank you, Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed, giving the giant an enormous hug that may or may not have been apart of the act.

'_Oh Kami!'_ The blonde exclaimed in his mind. _'Shit shit shit.'_ He could feel his face turning even redder as he stumbled backwards. "Get off!" came the strangled cry before Shizuo tripped over his own feet and fell backwards, Izaya crashing down on top of him.

Izaya squealed as he landed on top of Shizuo. A genuine blush covered his cheeks as he scrambled to get up. "I-I'm so sorry, I-" He paused as he looked down at the red-faced Shizuo underneath him. _'OhmyGod! He DOES like me!'_ His eyes traveled over the blonde's face, noting the long eyelashes that framed mocha-brown eyes, the straight nose and proud chin, stopping at the thin but full mouth. The ravenette licked his lips subconsciously.

Shizuo instantly tensed at the close contact. _'Fuck!' _He stared up at the ravenette above him and blinked owlishly. But before he could think of anything to say or do…

"Nii-san?"

Izaya scrambked backwards, his heart racing furiously. _'Did I almost…? Damn! I almost lost control! Snap out of it, Izaya!'_ A friendly smile crossed his face as he stood up. "Hello there, you must be Shizu-chan's cute little brother."

Kasuka blinked slowly and stared at the older teen, sizing him up. He then looked down at his brother who was still laid out on the floor, stunned. Noticing the blushes covering both boys' faces, Kasuka Heiwajima's curiosity peaked.

"Who are you?" came the monotonous inquiry, not bothering to acknowledge what the other had said.

Izaya willed his heart to calm down as he replied. "I'm a friend of your brother's. Right, Shizu-chan?" he urged, poking the blonde with his foot.

Snapping out of his daze, Shizuo blinked rapidly and looked up at his little brother and Izaya. _'Up? What the-?'_ Noticing that he was still laid out on the floor, the blonde quickly scrambled up and dusted himself off.

"What?" he questioned, remembering that the flea had asked him something. Kasuka looked between the two older teens, noticing how the smaller boy seemed slightly nervous. _'Hmmm…'_

"I was just telling your brother what good friends we are." The ravenette said slowly. _'Please go along with it. Please!'_

The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked over at his brother, then back to Izaya, then back again to his brother..."He's my math tutor." he snorted out, moving to close his front door before heading into the kitchen. _'I really need some milk.'_

Izaya took off his shoes and bowed his head before following after Shizuo."Um, Shizu-chan?" he called, "I need to talk to you about something…privately."

Kasuka simply shrugged his shoulders and headed back to the living room. His Power Rangers were starting soon. In the kitchen, Shizuo was chugging down a nice cold bottle of milk when Izaya walked in.

"What?" he grunted, not moving from his place in front of the fridge.

"Can we talk privately?" the smaller teen sighed, a bit exasperated. "You can bring the whole milk carton too." he added sarcastically.

Ignoring the smaller teen's sarcasm, Shizuo walked away from the refrigerator, milk in hand, and made his way to the upper portion of the apartment. "Follow me" was all he said before disappearing upstairs.

'_Huh?'_ The flea's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _'He agreed that easily?'_ He followed Shizuo up the stairs, looking at all the family pictures on the way. He paused at a picture of a young boy with a cute frown and bright pink blush on his face. _'Oh my God, it's Shizu-chan! In a tux!' _Giggling to himself, Izaya made it the rest of the way up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_Heeeeeere's Part 2 to Chapter 3! Now...please don't skewer me for what I have Shizzy do in this chapter; I had no choice! Well...somewhat. N-E-Ways, if you're feeling a little down/affronted/mad after reading this chapter, go read **Too Hard to Resist**__by my co-author_ **rabidyaoifangirl13**! _It's a Cloud/Sephiroth fic...veeeeeeery lemony._ ;)

_Now read!_

**Chapter 4**

Stopping at the last door to their right, Shizuo paused in thought before turning to face the other teen. "Behave, because the minute you piss me off, you're ass is going through my bedroom window." he warned before turning back around and opening his room door and stepping in. _'He's lucky I'm curious, or his ass would have already been gone.'_

"Me? Misbehave?" The ravenette said in mock innocence. "Whatever makes you think that?" he cooed as he strolled into the room.

The older teen threw a warning glance over his shoulder then plopped down in his desk chair. "Don't sit on my bed, I don't wanna wake up tomorrow with fleas on me." He deadpanned as he said this…but in his mind he was smirking much like how the future Izaya would.

Izaya smirked devilishly and hopped onto the bed. "What about standing?" he teased as he cocked a hip out provocatively, his jacket slipping off his shoulders. "Am I allowed to stand on your holy grail of a bed?"

Trying to keep his anger in check, the blonde simply stood up and reached over to pick the smaller teen up. He then placed him on the floor and glared down at him. "You said you wanted to talk. So talk. Otherwise, you can get the hell out right now." He turned and sat back down.

The ravenette sat on the floor, a serious expression on his face. He took a deep breath and looked Shizuo in the eye. "Do you hate me?" he asked tentatively. "Do you think I'm disgusting or abnormal because I like guys?" _'Please say no, please say no!'_

Shizuo opened his mouth to reply in the affirmative, but closed it again when he thought of the slight epiphany from earlier on in the day. Even though the thought of Izaya doing…this and that with another male made the blonde's stomach churn, it also sparked a bit of hatred. No one was allowed to touch the ravenette but him. Even if all he did was abuse the smaller male, it was ok because the flea was HIS to abuse.

Therefore, instead of answering Izaya's question, the blonde asked one of his own. "Why does it matter?"

Slightly taken aback, Izaya replied, "Be-because I would like to be…" he trailed off for a moment, "… your friend?" he asked in a whisper, really blushing this time as he picked at the carpet.

Now that was unexpected. Friends? Really? Something in the blonde told him it was a lie, a cover up. He frowned slightly before smacking his teeth together. "Tch, yeah right. After two years of hating each other you suddenly wanna be friends? Bullshit."

He growled a little in annoyance. _'Who the hell did the flea think he was kidding!? I can see him blushing!' _Shizuo's hands clenched and his stomach churned at the possible meaning behind the other teen's blush. _'Fucking creep.'_ he thought halfheartedly.

"I really do!" Izaya cried adamantly, jumping to his feet. "We're just alike! Angry at the world! Cunning! And outcast! Why wouldn't I like you!?" Izaya's eyes widened and he clapped a hand over his mouth. _'ShitshitshitSHIT!'_

Silence rang throughout the small room. Shizuo's blood froze then heated up as he stared at Izaya. _'I knew it!' _was all that ran through the blonde's mind as he took in Izaya's shocked expression. He'd had a feeling that the ravenette might be crushing on him, their encounters from the past week were proof enough of that. But instead of revealing his find to the smaller male, Shizuo schooled his face into a scowl.

"Don't lop me in with you, ya damn louse. I ain't anything like you."

Said flea clenched his jaw and fists, staring down at the floor. "Fine." he grated out. "Don't bother coming to the workroom next week- I won't be tutoring you any longer." He looked up at the blonde with watery eyes and a fiery expression on his face. "I guess I was wrong about you," he said sadly, "seems you're just like everyone else." He let a tear fall as he turned and walked to the door.

Shock and anger coursed throughout the blonde's body, keeping him glued to his chair; shock from the raw expression on the ravenette's face and the tear that had rolled down a pale cheek, and anger from the reaction that the pained expression evoked in him. He hadn't meant to make Izaya cry. The blonde wasn't a bad guy, really, but he was scared and therefore acted in the way he was accustomed to acting when afraid. It was much easier to feel anger than it was to figure out his mixed emotions.

"Izaya wait!"

The smaller male stopped in the doorway. "What?" he asked, his trembling voice matching his shaking body. "Are you going to berate me again?" He laughed bitterly, "I would expect nothing less than disgust and anger from you, Shizu-chan." He whirled around to face the giant. "Go on!" he yelled. "Hit me! Chuck me out your window like you said you would!" The ravenette bit his lip so hard it bled, just to stop them from trembling, tears coursing down his face.

Shizuo hadn't thought very far ahead. Hell, he didn't even know WHY he had called out. It just blurted out of him. But the minute Izaya whirled back around to face him…Shizuo's brain shutdown and his emotions took control. He jumped up from his seat and quickly strode over to the smaller male…and then he pulled him into a hug. He crushed the other against his body as close as humanly possible.

The betrayal and lost hope in the small teen's eyes had made Shizuo's chest tighten just a little more.

Izaya couldn't move, he couldn't think. Shizuo was hugging him! Him, the one person the blonde hated more than anything. "Wh-what are you doing!?" he croaked out. "You're just teasing me again! Stop giving me false hope! I don't need your pity!"

Despite his words, his hands curled into Shizuo's shirtfront.

Ignoring Izaya's weak struggles, Shizuo tightened his hold on the smaller male's body. _'What am I doing!? This is Izaya, the bane of my existence, the thorn in my side, the dipshit who's made these past two years a living hell!'_ His right hand moved to entangle itself in the soft locks in front of him, gently pulling the other's head back. _'This I so wrong…I should be kicking his ass right now, not hugging him!'_

Contrary to his thoughts, the blonde's left hand moved to settle on a small waist. _'No dammit, no! Hit him!'_ His eyelids lowered halfway and he leaned down, inch by inch until his mouth hovered over the ravenette's. he then made the mistake of actually looking at the ravenette.

'_Damn, he looks so…'_

His breath quickened.

'_So…'_

His pulse raced.

'_So…'_

He leaned down more and pressed his lips against Izaya's.

'_Beautiful.'_

And his body exploded with warmth.

Izaya's breath caught in his throught. _'It can't be!'_ Shizuo was kissing him- and it felt amazing. He wound his arms around the taller's neck, standing on tiptoe to return the kiss fervently. _'His hair is so soft'_ he thought as he ran his finger through it. The feeling of his crush's arms around him, the soft but firm lips against his' they turned his tears of despair into those of joy.

Barely registering that the other was responding, Shizuo deepened the kiss, growling softly in approval. His mind was no longer a factor in this equation.

He ran purely on instinct.

The blonde teen turned them around, never breaking contact, and he backed the ravenette towards the bed that was set up against the far wall.

The reavenette shivered as the blonde's growl ran through him, his tongue battling with the other's. He shrugged his jacket off as they walked back, whimpering softly and clutching Shizuo's back. His nails dug in slightly as he hopped up to wrap his legs around the taller teen's waist.

The blonde grunted as little in surprise at the sudden movement, but he continued making his way over to his bed and stood in front of it. He moved his hands from their earlier positions and quickly hooked them under Izaya's knees then tossed the smaller male on the bed.

Izaya gasped in surprise, but smirked as he looked up at the blonde. "You certainly change your mind fast, Shizu-chan." he purred, stretching out sensually.

Said blonde's eyes cleared up for a moment, they had glazed over the moment he had kissed the ravenettee. His rational mind started to chastise him about what he was doing, bringing back the hatred and disgust he felt towards the one laid out before him.

"What-"

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

But before he could dwell on the negative thoughts, he glanced down at the sight laid out for him. Face flushed, smirking lips swollen, and body ready to be devoured…Shizuo's eyes instantly glazed over again.

Izaya looked damn good.

And with that in mind, Shizuo climbed onto his bed and positioned himself between the smaller male's legs. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss onto the other's lips before moving down to attack his lovely neck.

The ravenette licked his lips, craning his neck back with a quiet moan and arching his back. He groaned as his erection strained against his pants. "Sh-Shizu-chan." he panted, grabbing the blonde's shoulders.

Growling in approval, Shizuo bit down on the pale column in front of him as he moved one of his hands under the ravebnette's shirt. He ghosted his hand over the smooth skin until reaching one of the pert nipples and gave it a light squeeze.

'_Damn he's cute when he's horny.'_

Whimpering in appreciation, Izaya pushed up Shizuo's shirt, groaned when he felt the teen's hot, sculpted muscles. He pulled on the cloth. "Take it off Shizu-chan." he pleaded. "Take it all off!" He squirmed impatiently, starting to rid himself of his clothing.

Shizuo chuckled before sitting up and taking off his shirt. He then leaned back down and traced his tongue down the lithe form presented to him, stopping at the top of the ravenette's jeans.

"Tch, impatient ass." he smirked. Before he could move to go any further, soft knocking was heard before a voice softly called out.

"Nii-san, mom called. She said she'll be home soon. She bought cake."

Soft footsteps retreated away from the door, leaving a stunned Shizuo in their wake.

"Mom?" puzzled the blonde, he was still lost in a dream-like trance, his brain not having fully awakened yet. The future Fortisimo looked down to see a pale body laid out under him. As he let his eyes trail up said body, they landed on the familiar face of his longtime nemesis.

'_Izaya? What the fuck?'_

Still confused, the blonde recalled all that had transpired in the past hour…then it hit him. "Holy shit." He murmered and moved away from the ravenette.

"Where are you going lover?" Izaya purred, crawling over to the blonde sexily. "You should finish what you started."

"You need to leave." Shizuo choked out. He moved off of the bed and turned away from the tempting ravenette. The shirt he's carelessly tossed away caught his eye, forcing him to glance at it and then down to his bare chest.

'_Oh Kami.'_

The reality of the situation seemed to click into place for the blonde. _'Holy shit, I almost…the flea…and…holy shit.' _

"Shizuo? What's wrong?" Izaya asked. He walked over to the older teen and put a hand on his back. "I'm confused- first you're ravaging me on your bed, next you want me to leave?"

Shizuo turned around and snapped at him, "Did you not hear Kasuka!? My MOM will be here any minute!"

"Perfect time to introduce her to your boyfriend?" the smaller suggested with a nervous laugh. _'Man…talk about bipolar. First angry with me, the he's sucking my face, and now he's angry again!?'_

Flinching at the word 'boyfriend,' the blonde teen growled at Izaya. "Don't ever call me that! I'm not gay!" The older teen was still in denial. Ironically enough, what had just transpired did not register in his mind. He wouldn't allow it to. Because then he would have to admit to liking it…which would then confirm what he dreaded.

'_I am NOT gay.'_

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Izaya screeched. "Just a second ago you sure were acting gay! You have been ever since I'd started tutoring you!" He grabbed his coat and walked over to the blonde. He slapped him across his face, his nails raking the older teen's cheek. "Why don't you just come out of the fucking closet already!?" he said before storming off.

A thin line of blood trickled down the cheek where Izaya's hand had connected. With his head turned to the side, Shizuo simply stood in the middle of his room. He felt no anger, surprisingly. But he did feel hollow, as if something inside him had been brutally ripped out.

'_Why don't you just come out of the fucking closet already!?'_…That's what Izaya had said. The blonde's brows furrowed as the question repeated itself in his mind. Why didn't he just come out and admit it? Admit that he might be…gay? That he might have feelings for another male?

That he might have feelings for Izaya?

_Love it? Hate it? Tolerate it? Wanna skewer me even though I asked you not to? Well then, review! Seriously, we need the feedback. Even when this fic is completed and years have passed by and new peeps read this...review! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Alrighty peeps, we are getting very close to the end of the story. But do not despair my lovelies, rabid and I have a couple of lovely oneshots waiting for you after this fic! So keep an eye out for them! N-E-Ways, enjoy Chapter 5!...Like now.  
_

**Chapter 5**

He stared- no, glared,-at the blonde male sitting in front of him. _'If looks could kill, Shizuo would be a pile of ashes by now.'_ Izaya growled in his mind. _'I'm a fucking idiot to think I would ever have a chance with that prick!'_

"Are you done yet?" he ground out, "You've been working on that problem for fifteen minutes."

Shizuo sighed and groaned for the fourth time that day. Izaya had been like this for the past three weeks. Every time they passed in the hall or had a class together, the ravenette would scowl at him and spit out insults. The older teen tried to ignore him, understanding that he had hurt the smaller male. But after three weeks…he was getting fed up.

"Come on Izaya, it happened three weeks ago."

"Are you done with the problem?" the ravenette repeated, ignoring Shizuo's statement, "If so then you can leave. I have to meet someone soon." He turned away from the blonde and started to pack his bag.

'_Dammit'_ Shizuo stood up and reached over, grabbing onto Izaya's coat. He pulled the smaller teen towards him and spun him around. "Look, I said I was sorry like a bagillion times already. Can't you just let it go?" sighed the blonde, borderline pleading.

"Keep your hands off of me!" Izaya slapped the other boy's hand away. "Unless you're brave enough to come out of the closet, I suggest you leave me alone," he sneered, "You got my hopes up, teased me, and unless I was high three weeks ago, you were practically ripping my clothes off in your bed. How else do you expect me to react when you flip a complete 180 twice in a day and reject me so fervently!? You have fucking dust for brains if you can't figure out why I 'can't let it go'!"

Wincing at the reminder of THAT day and the sheer volume of the smaller male's voice, Shizuo licked his dry lips and cried out, "I'm sorry, alright!? It was an accident! I didn't realize what the hell I was doing until things had gone too far!"

As much as the blonde continuously ranted about how much he hated Izaya and didn't give two shits about the raven-haired boy, Shizuo found himself feeling guilty whenever he did something to hurt the younger teen. He couldn't understand what the hell it was that made him feel that way, but he was afraid to try and figure it out.

"Why does it even matter that I told you to fuck off!? It's nothing new!"

"Because I told you how I felt and you treated me the exact same way then rejected me again!" the ravenette cried, "You never took how I felt into consideration!" He shoved the chair out of the way and kicked Shizuo square in the chest.

"You keep acting like nothing happened! Why can't you just say how you feel already!? I know you like me because you blush every time we get close!" With that, Izaya pushed the giant boy against the wall and put his body flush against the blonde's. "See!?" he breathed against the other's lips.

Shizuo's head snapped back and hit the wall behind him and he grunted in surprise. _'Ow! What the-'_ His breath hitched and his body instantly warmed up as he noticed how close the flea was.

'_Shit shit shit! Why is he always doing this!?'_ The ravenette's actions were so confusing lately. He'd always flirt with the blonde, constantly trying to get a rise out of him. _'It's like he really is crushing on me or something!'_

Shizuo's eyes widened. _W-wait…does the flea have feelings-'_

"-for me?"

Izaya flicked him on the forehead. "Yes you fucking Neanderthal, I like you! A LOT! That's only what I've been trying to tell you for the past four weeks!" He sighed and moved to collapse back into a chair. "I love you…" he whispered.

Stunned into silence for who knows what time in the past four weeks, Shizuo simply stared at Izaya. _'Love me?'_ He couldn't quite wrap his brain around that concept. _'The flea…loves me? Izaya of all people…loves ME? What the fuck!?'_

The blonde brought one of his hands up and covered his face with it, rubbing vigorously.

"Izaya…"

The small teen hung his head. "I know: I'm gross, unnatural, you don't give a shit about me, and I should just leave you alone." He shook his head and leapt up then hugged the older teen. "But I can't! I can't leave you alone and I can't stop loving you because you are the only one who has ever challenged, whose come close to understanding me!" He buried his face in the other's chest. "I just can't stop loving you!"

"Izaya!" The blonde repeated, a little more breathless now. Izaya's confession made his body tingle…but in a good way. _'Holy fuck…he loves me? Since when!?How is that even-'_ his train of thought stopped short as he looked down at the body that clung desperately to his. _'He looks so small and delicate. Like a doll.'_

Over the past three weeks, Shizuo had a lot of time to think everything over: from the flea, to his and the flea's fights, to their hatred of each other, to the flea's recent actions, and finally to his own actions and feelings. He'd taken note of how, despite his protests and supposed homophobia, he had actually liked whenever the ravenette would flirt with him. He liked the close contact, the blushes that the smaller male made, the kisses, the…hell, the everything!

'_Fuck that's scary. Does that mean I..'_

Realization dawned on him and he subconsciously gripped the smaller male in front of him.

'…_I like Izaya?'_

"Please say something," Izaya said softly. "If you have to lie then do it, but please just say something." i'_I can't stand this silence anymore!'_ He squeezed Shizuo tighter, his body shaking.

"Izaya, I…" he lightly wrapped his arms around the smaller male and sighed before starting up again, "Izaya, I don't know really know what to say."

"If…if you can't say anything, " Izaya looked up at him with watery eyes and flushed cheeks, his voice cracking as he asked, "then show me how you feel." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, bracing himself to be rejected on and for all. _'At least be gentle when you push me away.'_ h pleaded silently.

Shizuo paused for a moment to think. _'Hell, what should I do?' Should I push him? Should I…kiss him? Aaargh, I don't know what to do!' _Frustrated with all of the confusion and uncertainty, the blonde simply said fuck itand allowed his heart to choose for him.

Seconds later he found himself tenderly kissing Izaya's forehead.

Izaya's eyes popped open at the tender gesture. He looked up at the boy he loved. "Really?" he whispered, "Do you really…?" Tears choked him off and he covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking as he cried happily. He collapsed in Shizuo's arms and hugged the blonde tight.

"Ah!" Shizuo cried out in surprise. "Um…Izaya?" The ravenette's closeness was making Shizuo blush furiously.

"Y-you kissed my forehead" the other replied. His face fell suddenly, "Unless you don't feel that way about me?" The ravenette started to back up. "Are you just toying with me again?"

The blonde's eyes widened in panic, "N-no!" he cried out and stepped forward to grab the smaller male, "I wouldn't do that! I was just surprised is all. I'm still trying to figure out what exactly it is I'm…feeling I guess." His voice dropped down to a whisper.

"I acted on an impulse."

Surprised at hearing the usually distant blonde speak so freely and emotionally, Izaya couldn't talk for a second. "Oh…" was all he said for a while, his head down. "…But," he looked up hopefully, "that does mean you like me, right?" the small teen bit his lip, slightly embarrassed at his eagerness. "At least the impulse that you acted upon tells me that you do…because if you didn't then your brain wouldn't have that impulse anyway and-" He blushed, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Shizuo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uuh…well, maybe?" He sighed and lowered his hand, "Just give me a little more time to sort out…whatever this is." He looked over at the ravenette to see his reaction, but quickly looked away again when he saw the blush.

'_Dammit, why is he so cute to me all of a sudden!?'_

The small male smiled and tucked some hair behind his ear. "Can you-" he cut himself off and looked down. "No, never mind, it's too childish to ask," he said, trying to laugh it off. _'Stupid!'_ he mentally kicked himself, _'Now he's gonna laugh at me…'_

"Hm?" inquired the blonde, "Can I what?"

He was slightly thrown off by the other's meekness. _'I've never seen him so shy before. He's acting just like a girl who's asking out her first crush.'_

"Can you…hug me?" Izaya fiddled with the fur trim of his coat as he started to ramble on again. "That is-if it's not too much trouble, I mean, if you're ok with it, cuz you might not want to and…" his cheeks turned redder, "I'll just stop talking and go." he said, embarrassed. _'Idiot! Get your damn foot out of your mouth already!' _

Silence rang out as Shizuo stared at the retreating form of the ravenette before the older teen tugged him back, wrapping his arms around the small body and holding him from behind. _'There go my damn impulses again.'_

"Baka," He mumbled softly.

Izaya dropped his bag and shakily gripped the arms that held him. He was so happy that he couldn't even think straight, much less speak properly. He slowly turned around in Shizuo's warm embrace and hugged him back, tears wetting the blonde's shirt. "Thank you…" he whisperd, "Thank you for understanding me; you're the only person who ever has."

'_Dammit, he would get all teary-eyed on me again.' _"Tch, baka," the blobde repeated, pulling Izaya closer. They stayed like that for a little while longer before Shizuo slowly pulled away. "I uuh…need to be heading home now. It's getting late." A hand went to scratch the back of his head and his eyes looked everywhere but at Izaya.

"R-right." The small teen bent down to pick up his bag and held it with both hands. "My house is on the way…walk me home?" he asked shyly. _'Please say yes!'_

"Aaah, I don't know about that. Wouldn't it seem weird if people saw us walking together and NOT trying to hurt each other?" Shizuo mimicked Izaya's actions and picked up his bag, stuffing his pencil and papers inside before zipping it shut.

"You're right," Izaya sighed, running a hand through his black locks, "Guess I'm being a little too hopeful," he mumbled partly to himself. "See you tomorrow then, 'protozoan'?" he smiled, teasing the blonde a bit by using the former insult as a pet name.

Shizuo smirked and nodded, "Yeah, see ya, 'flea'." He then walked past the ravenette and out the workroom.

'_Yes!'_ Izaya jumped around happily, dancing with joy. _'YesyesyesYES!'_ He squeezed his bag to his chest and smirked to himself, sighing happily in relief.

"Finally… I found the one- MY ONE!"

_Review please! Reviews light up rabid and I's days; seeing all of your lovely comments gives up the inspiration to write more Shizaya loveliness. So please review!_


End file.
